Slave For A Day
by Gloodin
Summary: I'm no gewd  summaries, so click to read what its about! rikuOC


BAKA!!! I don't know why exactly I decided to post this. This really isn't my thing... oneshots and all. For one its Riku from Kingdom Hearts, which you all know and love! At least you'd better... and an OC. My character Jaden! So... I'm not sure if it counts. It really has no plot at all. I just wanted to try something that I would actually finish and not abandon. :p

This is as closest to anything lemony that I'm ever written, so it was kind of... _weird_. And its the first KH fanfic I've ever written!

Gimme good feedback, ne? Maybe I'll get around to writing a story explaining Jaden and how she fits into Riku's life! Just gimme some gewd reviews, and let me hear what ya think. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Riku, Sora, or Kairi. But I do own Jaden.

* * *

Riku stood some feet away, old wooden sword dangling limpy from his right hand. He was smirking smugly at his just recently defeated opponent, who sat on the ground, her weapon far from her reach in the sand to her left. The silver-haired youth walked to her, and held out his free hand. Jaden looked to the ground in angry defeat, then took his hand without looking at his face. He dropped his wooden sword when she was standing. And he didn't let her hand go.

"Remember the reward?" he asked silkily. She blushed, but wasn't sure why.

"Yes," she replied.

"You are my slave for the rest of today, and all of tomorrow. What time is it now, Jaden?" he asked sweetly. She glanced at the cloudless sky with her emerald-colored eyes. She made a face of disgust. "'Noon."

"I think that first... you can row me back to the main island in our boat." Jaden tried to pull her hand out of his, but of course it was no use. He grip held strong. He yanked her forward. Her body was right up to his own and his mouth was suddenly by her ear.

"I'll play nice," he murmured, his words falling on her ear like a hot breeze. Jaden blushed once more. He pulled away, but not far. "Hm? Are you running a fever, Jaden?" He was of course implying to her reddening cheeks.

"No!" she answered quickly, unable to stop blushing an even darker shade of red.

"Let me compare our temps," Riku pulled his bangs aside, and rested his forehead on hers. Jaden shut her eyes tightly, and she would have pulled away, but his grip on her hand hadn't weakened. He pulled his face away slightly, "You seem healthy enough, Jaden." He was smirking. "So it must be me who's making you blush like that."

"Riku!" she gasped, not believing his behavior. He didn't care if he was embarrassing her or not! She just thanked goodness that Sora and Kairi weren't there with them as an audience.

"Jaden?" his voice was just barely above a whisper. He finally let go of her hand, but instead of letting her step away, he replaced his hands on her hips, drawing her even closer. Even though this must have something to do with the stakes of their little duel, Jaden felt she was about to end it, even if it took her pride. But as she was working up the nerve, she found she didn't want to move from where she was.

"Y...yeah?"

"I think... I'm going to kiss you now." His lips were surprisingly warm and welcome. She felt him smile into their kiss as she willed herself to relax. Riku even dared to travel his hands up her back, making her shudder in his arms. This provoked him, and he pulled from her lips to venture to her neck, where he bit and teased her skin.

"R... Riku...," she said his name in what could have been a moan, but if he wasn't so close to her now, he would never have heard it. He lifted his head, and was quite satisfied with himself when he caught the expression on her face. Her eyes were wide, but had the look of ectasy in them. Her lips were barely parted, and if he had put his ear to them, he could hear her shallow panting.

"Its not so bad is it?" he chuckled low. She seemed to snap out of her reverie at his words. Her cheeks were burning, and she looked sheepish again.

"What isn't so bad?" she asked him quietly.

"Being my slave for the day." He winked, and kissed her lips again. "Come on. Sora and Kairi are probably wondering where we are." Riku laced his fingers in hers, and they walked to the shore.

* * *

End!

Cute, ne?


End file.
